Eve Torres
Eve Torres (October 5, 1984) is an American dancer, model, and professional wrestler. She is working for WWE on its Raw brand as Eve, as well as her full name. Torres began her career as a model and dancer. She danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League and went on to become a member of the National Basketball Association's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–2007 season. She has also appeared on several television shows, including Show Me The Money, Sunset Tan, and Deal or No Deal. In 2007 she entered the 2007 Diva Search and won, earning a contract with WWE. She first appeared on WWE programming as a backstage interviewer in 2008, and also appeared in non-wrestling contests such as bikini contests and dance competitions. She later became a full-time wrestler in 2009, and was involved in feuds with Michelle McCool, Layla and Natalya. She also managed the tag team of Cryme Tyme. After being traded to the Raw brand in late 2009, she managed Chris Masters before winning the WWE Divas Championship in April 2010. She held the championship for 69 days, before losing it in June. After acting as the valet for R-Truth in late 2010, she won the Divas Championship for the second time at the Royal Rumble 2011 in January. Her second reign lasted until April 2011. 2007 WWE Diva Search In May 2007, Torres entered World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s Diva Search She was chosen by WWE officials as one of the eight finalists from a group of 50. On October 29, 2007, in Philadelphia , live on Raw, she was crowned the 2007 WWE Diva Search winner, defeating finalist Brooke Gilbertsen and becoming an official WWE Diva. Following her win, she began training for her wrestling debut in WWE's developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling. SmackDown (2008–2009) Videos promoting Eve's debut on SmackDown began airing on January 11, 2008. The promo aired for three weeks before Eve made her official debut on the February 1, 2008 episode of SmackDown interviewing former World Heavyweight Champion Batista. During early 2008, Eve participated in a "Diva Competition" contest to determine the top Diva on SmackDown, participating in a bikini contest, an obstacle course, and an arm wrestling competition before being eliminated. Eve appeared at WrestleMania XXIV as a Lumberjill in the BunnyMania match between Maria and Ashley against Beth Phoenix and Melina. Eve spent the rest of the year competing in similar contests, including a dance-off and a bikini contest, before participating in the Halloween Costume Contest on October 26 at the Cyber Sunday pay-per-view, where she was dressed as Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. On the 800th episode of Raw on November 3, 2008, Eve made her televised in-ring debut in a 16-Diva tag team match, which her team lost although she was never tagged in. Her first main storyline began in early 2009, when she began a scripted feud with Michelle McCool after McCool attacked her. On the February 6 episode of SmackDown, Eve made her singles match debut in a losing effort against McCool via submission. Their feud continued for the next few months, with them competing against each other in singles and tag team matches. Eve then moved into a feud with Layla in mid-2009. After the pair competed in dance and arm wrestling competitions, Eve defeated Layla on the May 29 episode of SmackDown in a wrestling match. On the June 18 episode of Superstars, Eve pinned Layla once again. After the match, they both shook hands. Around the same as her scripted rivalry with Layla, Eve became associated with Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG), appearing in several backstage segments with them. She also began accompanying them to the ring as their manager during their storyline rivalry with The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, and Natalya). Eve and Cryme Tyme participated in multiple six-person mixed tag team matches against The Hart Dynasty, and Eve also faced Natalya in singles matches and tag team matches involving other Divas. Her final match on SmackDown was on October 9, when she was defeated in a singles match by Michelle McCool. Raw and Divas Champion (2009–present) On October 12, 2009, Eve was traded to the Raw brand. On the November 2 episode of Raw, she competed in her first match after being traded: a battle royal which was won by Alicia Fox. She then entered a love storyline with Chris Masters in December 2009, becoming his valet. In January 2010, the WWE Divas Championship was vacated and a tournament was set up to determine the new champion. Eve made it to the semi-finals, before being defeated by the eventual winner, Maryse. At WrestleMania XXVI Eve was on the losing team in a 10-Diva tag team match, but the following night on Raw, she pinned Maryse in a rematch to earn the victory for her team. On the April 5 episode of Raw, Eve won a "Dress to Impress" battle royal to become the number one contender to the WWE Divas Championship, and the following week on Raw, she defeated Maryse to win the championship for the first time. She successfully defended the championship against Maryse at the Over the Limit pay-per-view in May. At the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view in June, Eve lost the championship in a fatal four-way match, when Alicia Fox pinned Maryse to win the championship. On the July 5 episode of Raw, Eve invoked her rematch clause against Fox but was unsuccessful after Fox feigned an ankle injury. As a result, she received another rematch at the Money in the Bank pay per-view, but lost again to Fox. In mid-2010 she began acting as the valet for R-Truth. At the Royal Rumble on January 30, 2011, the Raw General Manager added Eve to a two-on-one handicap match for the Divas Championship, turning it into a fatal four-way match. Eve pinned Layla to win the match and become a two-time Divas Champion, despite Michelle McCool pinning Natalya at the same time with Eve pinning Layla. She retained the championship against Natalya in a Lumberjill match on the February 14th edition of Raw, and against Nikki Bella on the March 7th edition of Raw. She held the championship until the April 11th edition of Raw, when she lost it to Brie Bella. On the May 9th edition of Raw she defeated The Bella Twins in a tag team match with Kelly Kelly, but was attacked by Kharma, straight after. Eve appeared at the 2011 Over the Limit event, performing her signature moonsault on Michael Cole after his loss to Jerry "The King" Lawler. She appeared the next night on Raw in a backstage segment with Michael Cole, mocking him prior to losing his match at Over the Limit. On the May 23rd edition of Raw, she particapated in an 8 Diva tag team match, teaming up with Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Kelly Kelly, facing the Bella Twins, Maryse and Melina. But Kharma, who attacked her weeks ago, came down to the ring and instead of fighting the 8 divas, she had a nervous breakdown in front of the crowd. In their re-match on the May 30th edition of Raw, Kelly Kelly and Eve defeated the Bella Twins. In wrestling Finishing moves *Handspring standing moonsault *Moonsault Signature moves *Enzuigiri Wrestlers managed *Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG) *Chris Masters *'R-Truth' Entrance themes *"She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston Category:Divas Category:Raw Superstars